This application is submitted as a supplement to the Johns Hopkins Oncology Center Support Grant (CA 06973A), for the purpose of enhancing the capabilities of the cell sorting facility already existing within the Center. Specifically, we are requesting funding for the following items of equipment: 1. A correlated, two-parameter data acquisition and display module, and expanded memory for the pulse-height analyzer of our FACS-II unit. 2. A data analysis system for local on-line data analysis, hard-copy output, and long-term data storage. 3. A cloning device to allow sorting of individual cells into specific wells of micro-titre plates.